fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sahar'Aloc
Water Thunder |ailments = Waterblight Thunderblight Muck |weaknesses = Fire Dragon |creator = Dragonzzilla }}The Sahar'Aloc is an Elder Dragon that inhabits the Wildspire Waste. Description The Sahar’Aloc is a large Elder Dragon with a crocodilian appearance. It has a set of frills similar to an axototl’s gills, as well as three sets of tusklike fangs, which protrude even when its jaws are closed. It has large, jagged osteoderms on its back that resemble rock. Its body is covered in moss, algae, and other plantlife; some of which hangs from its lower jaw, giving it the appearance of a beard. Ecology Field Guide Entry Lore According to the Grimalkyne’s oral history as well as the First Wyvernians, the Wildspire Waste was a much wetter place many years ago, which is corroborated by recently uncovered fossils. It was a lush region with plentiful rainfall, and it was here that the Sahar’Aloc ruled until an Elder Crossing caused a shift in the environment. The region underwent rapid desertification, and in order to survive the Sahar’Aloc adopted a cycle of aestivation, rising again during the wet season. As of late, less and less rain has been falling in the Wildspire Waste, meaning the Sahar’Aloc is less frequently seen. The Commission hopes to better understand the Sahar’Aloc, as its future is uncertain. Habitat Range So far, only one Sahar’Aloc has been confirmed to exist, and it lives in the Wildspire Waste. Scholars believe that the Sahar’Aloc has lived in that region since before the Wildspire became a desert, as the Elder Crossing has been known to drastically shift the ecosystem. When the rain finally comes, the Sahar’Aloc makes its way to the mudflats. Ecological Niche The Sahar’Aloc reigns supreme in the Wildspire Waste for the time it is awake. Because of its size and formidable jaws, even elder dragons like Teostra are reluctant to fight it, and would rather cede the territory for the time being, returning later once it’s returned to slumber. Of course, extremely aggressive monsters like Deviljho and Rajang might attempt to challenge the Sahar’Aloc, but so far this has never been observed. The Sahar’Aloc feeds on almost anything; herbivores like Apceros and Kestodon, piscine monsters like Gajau and Jyuratodus, even large terrestrial monsters like Barroth and Diablos that stray too close to the water for a drink. Biological Adaptations Similar to another Elder Dragon, Yama Tsukami, the Sahar’Aloc is covered in plantlife, but this isn’t merely a covering; it is in fact a part of its physiology in a remarkable case of symbiosis. The dragon’s heart is divided into four chambers, two of which pump blood, while the other two pump highly oxygenated chlorophyll to the plantlife growing from its body, which flourishes further thanks to the dragon’s high bioenergy. In return, the plantlife provides the Sahar’Aloc with unparalleled camouflage, while its gills allow it to stay submerged almost indefinitely. In this state, the monster is easily mistaken for a small islet, the illusion of which is only strengthened further by the appearance of its osteoderms, which are easily mistaken for rocky outcrops—a ruse that has fooled many an unsuspecting prey. The largest of its osteoderms are in fact conductors, similar in structure to the Lagiacrus’s spinal organs, and behave like lightning rods during thunderstorms, allowing the Sahar’Aloc to unleash powerful electrical attacks. In order to survive the harsh conditions of the Wildspire Waste, the Sahar’Aloc buries itself in the sandy ground and secretes a water-tight cocoon of mucus, then enters aestivation. This cocoon also preserves its floral mantle, which enters a similar state of dormancy. As a result, the Sahar’Aloc bears plantlife that has otherwise gone extinct in the Wildspire Waste. Behavior The Sahar’Aloc spends most of the year in aestivation, waiting for the wet season. When it first emerges, it is groggy and slow to respond to threats or prey as its metabolism returns to normal. However, it doesn’t take long for the Sahar’Aloc to return to its full faculties, whereupon it becomes a formidable predator. While not as destructively voracious as the Deviljho, it does eat a lot in order to store up energy for aestivation when the dry season returns. Combat Information The Sahar'Aloc is a siege monster with multiple phases. * Phase 1: The sky is clear when the Sahar'Aloc emerges from the sands. During this time, it is sluggish but will still defend itself. Once enough damage or time has passed, it will move into the nearby river, starting Phase 2. * Phase 2: It begins to rain as the hunters pursue the Sahar'Aloc on the river. The hunters board small boats and sail alongside the Sahar'Aloc in a battle similar to Jhen Mohran, using ballista to wear down the beast or hopping onto its back to deal damage to its osteoderms or harvest materials. If the hunters don't deal enough damage, the Sahar'Aloc escapes. If the hunters deal enough damage, the Sahar'Aloc is diverted into a trap, depositing it into a mud flat where Phase 3 takes place. * Phase 3: There is a heavy downpour by the time the Phase 3 starts. The Sahar'Aloc is fully awake, and moves much faster than it did in Phase 1. It can now enrage, attracting lightning to its osteoderms, giving it devastating Thunder attacks if they weren't broken beforehand. When the Sahar'Aloc is defeated, it flees the battlefield like Kulve Taroth but the quest is a success. Physical Damage Effectiveness Elemental Resistances Status Ailments Item Effectiveness Carves * One can also gather randomized herbs, seeds, mushrooms, and nuts from the Sahar'Aloc's back during Phase 2. Equipment Armor * Resistances: -15 , 15 , 10 , 0 , -15 * Total Skills: Aquatic Expert 3, Muck Resistance 1, Speed Eating 3, Stealth 3, Heat Surge * 3 Piece Bonus - Sahar’Aloc Bounty: Botanist 4, Entomologist 3, Honey Hunter 1 * 5 Piece Bonus - Sahar’Aloc Communion: Mushroomancer 3, Survival Expert 3 Weapons Trivia * The Sahar'Aloc's name is a portmanteau of the Sahara Desert, which was much wetter thousands of years ago, and Tlaloc, the Aztec God of Storms. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Siege Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Muck Monster Category:Dragonzzilla